chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloads
CHDK is an open-source project, with many authors working independently or in loose cooperation to add additional camaeras and additional functionality. It can seem like there are an overwhelming number of versions and builds for various makes and models of Canon PowerShot Digic II and Digic III cameras scattered about the net. This page is an attempt to assemble the download locations of all CHDK compilations for all makes and models of cameras. If you know of a version or build not listed here, preferably one that has been tested and is free of bugs, please feel free to update and/or add to this section. =Finding the Right Build= To download a working version, you need to know your camera model (duh!) and its firmware version. The links include, as part of their name, text in the following format: "...A610 fw v1.00e" Where the 'A610' refers to the camera model, and the 'v1.00e' refers to the Canon firmware version that camera came with. To find your camera's firmware version number, follow the directions in the [[FAQ#Q._How_can_I_get_the_original_firmware_version_number_of_my_camera.3F|'FAQ']]. (Please note: your camera's firmware version is NOT 1.0.0.0! See the FAQ to find the actual version number.) [As an alternative to determining your camera's firmware version, you can try installing every version available for your camera's model (some only have one to try). However, if you do this and fail to get it going, please determine your camera's firmware version before posting a request for assistance.] What are the choices? If you have an a620, a630, a640, a700, a710, S2IS, or S3IS, you have lots of options (GrAnds, Owens, SDM, and Fingalo's builds). a610 is similar except Owens builds are not available. A560, A570, SD500, and G7 have a more limited selection currently. See the links in the sections near the bottom. (G7: also check out Ewavr's section) Note: *A610 firmware v1.00d should use the CHDK version for A610 v1.00e *S2IS firmware v1.00i should use the CHDK version for S2IS v1.00g Be sure to check the author's homepage or download resource if known, for latest versions and updates. You can find the link to the author's home page by clicking on the heading for that section. After downloading the right build for your camera, follow the directions in the FAQ to Load CHDK onto your memory card, and then load it into the camera. What if nothing is available for my camera? Head on over to the [[For Developers|'"For Developers"']] page to see what progress is being made to port CHDK to additional cameras and firmware versions. (And perhaps you can help!) ---- GrAnd's Original Builds GrAnd's builds are the "standard" or "basic" CHDK versions. They have been through many rounds of upgrades, have been extensively tested and used by many users, and are considered stable programs. The current GrAnd version number is 148, and was released August 14, 2007. Unless otherwise noted here, the information on this Wiki refers to GrAnd's versions. The builds that are described in subsequent sections below are based on extensions and/or modifications of GrAnd's original versions. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2 IS fw v1.00e *S2 IS fw v1.00f *S2 IS fw v1.00g *S3 IS fw v1.00a ---- Beyond GrAnd's Builds The sections below contain brief descriptions of CHDK builds for either additional cameras and/or that have additional functionality. As noted, they are all based on modifications of the GrAnd's source code. Additional information about these build can be found at the author's page, as well as (in some cases) scattered about in this Wiki. ---- Owen's Builds The option to display a constant live histogram (not just during shutter half-press), an abbreviated DOF display, a couple of redundant flags removed. Updated to revision 200 of GrAnd's builds, and most recently revised Nov 1st to improve the histogram calculation and speed. See homepage (link above) for full information and use, including source-code files. *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- Ewavr's (Zosim's) Builds A unique build that is making breakthroughs in what was once thought impossible, including USB remote cable-release (now available in many other authors' builds), bypassing the 1GIG video filesize limit, and now includes some optional video compressions rates. See author's link (above) for source files and photos on how to build your own USB remote cable-release. (USB-remote directions: Babelfish Russian to English translation.) (If you don't speak Russian, use the "russian to english translation" links) *IXUS700 (SD500) source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation (the CHDK build is the link labeled "piercing") *A710 source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation (the CHDK build is the link labeled "piercing") *G7 fw v1.00g, 1.00i, 1.00j source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation (the CHDK builds are the 3 links after the word "piercing") *[http://ewavr.nm.ru/hdk/for_test/ Experimental builds & source for some cameras to test the 1GIG video-size override.] ::A discussion section has been started in the "talk" section to share information and test results on these versions. See: VideoPlus Notes Note: Fingalo has included both the USB cable remote feature and the new video compression and 1 Gig bypass in his latest experimental builds: see the Fingalo section below. ---- Fingalo's Builds Fingalo's builds includes the Motion Detection ability (see special MD section below), and includes more extensive uBASIC commands and camera controls. See authors page (link above) for full information and source-code files. Always check his page first, as he is frequently including new-found features from others and helpful additions of his own to the uBASIC scripting commands. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a Fingalo is hard to keep up with! The links just above are Fingalo's latest (as of Oct 24, 2007), his "version 119". v119 has even more uBasic extentions. See his page (link above) for a fuller description (and probably even more recent builds!). This version includes commands to get the time in msec, change the CHDK dark frame subtraction setting, doubled the number of user variables (by allowing you to use uppercase single letters A-Z), added the USB remote feature, and included the new Video compression and 1 Gig video bypass. Its recommended that you visit his web page and read the latest. ---- SDM-CHDK (Stereo Data Maker) A very extensive version featuring many tools and options devoted to stereo imagery. All the features of other builds are supported including MX3's motion detection, Fingalo's script additions,Zosim's Video Compression and USB remote and support for A570 and G7. At present these are in an unofficial release here someone will add a link (or set up a wiki page) that describes what "Stereo Imagery" is for us clueless. Or better yet, *also* give a brief description here! Please see Microfunguy's SDM homepage (link above) for full documentation and use of this build. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- MX3's Motion Detection Builds A unique build that started the motion-detection capability of CHDK. Motion detection is the ability of the camera to detect motion (or a change in light intensity) in one or more predefined sections of the image. A CHDK script can then use that information to do things (like, take a picture! or start a video!). This has been used for some rather cool applications, like photographing lightning strikes, using a light source as a remote trigger, and unattended surveillance. See the author's download page (link above) for sample scripts which include comments for using this uBASIC scripting feature, and source-code files. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- Misc. Builds here are miscellaneous files that haven't been assembled into any one location for downloading A560 Build (by aitorhck) Thanks to EWAVR, GrAnd and rossig sources, the CHDK has been ported to the A560 1.00a camera. It is based on the rossig source code for A570. Latest A560 CHDK release: CHDK binaries A560 1.00a (Nov 11) To get older versions and source code, visit A560 page. ----- A570 Rossig Builds *fw v1.00e Edit 28/10/2007 New build with bugs fix (binary+src) http://www.zshare.net/download/450682351900e8/ ----- G7 Builds G7 owners, please double-check your firmware version when using any of these files. The accuracy of which links belong to which firmware and build versions has not been verified, due to not having a G7 to test them. There seems to be a lack of coordination between anyone with G7's sharing reliable information. Anyone who has tested or verified these links please leave an indication next to that link, something like (*verified OK) to let others know they are correct. Thank you. *G7 fw v.1.00g binaries (*verified OK) *G7 fw v.1.00g source files *G7 fw v1.00g SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version.(*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00i SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version.(*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00j binaries (*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00j source files ----- Category:CHDK